Apprentice to the Triumvirate
by Ravyn66613
Summary: Darth Sion has an apprentice with one sole mission: destroy the Exile. Will she succeed, or will she see the error of her ways? A few eventual pairings, most with OC.


**_Disclaimer:_** Ravyn/Corvus (and her family) and the planet of Xenobia are my creations. I own nothing else. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this story, would I?

**_A/N:_** Please don't flame. I haven't wrote any stories in a long time (this is the first I've been prepared to let anyone read), so go easy on me, OK?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Apprentice to the Triumvirate**_

"_Rise, Darth Corvus, Lord of Sorrow"_

The words were spoken in unison by 3 Sith Lords. Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal; Darth Nihilus, Lord of Hunger; and Darth Sion, Lord of Pain. The young female stood obediently. She bowed courteously to the Sith Triumvirate, causing her jet-black hair to shimmer in what little light there was.

"Thank you, my masters,"

The newly-appointed Dark Lord of the Sith took her leave and returned to her chambers. She knelt on the ground to meditate.

Born as Ravyn Lucinda Shadow in 3,975 BBY on the mysterious planet of Xenobia, 'Darth Corvus' began her fall to the dark side at a young age. She had battled various illnesses and psychological disorders her entire life, the latter only worsened when all of her friends and family were brutally murdered in a sadistic massacre (on her 14th birthday, no less). Since then, Ravyn was on her own in the galaxy.

Her family was no normal family, they were Xenobian royalty, making Ravyn a princess. However, ancient traditions state that heirs to the throne must be married before they can reign.

Xenobia isn't a part of the Republic but, by law, all children must be educated in Galactic Basic, to avoid running into problems off-world. The people of this planet are shape-shifters, but have two 'natural forms'; a 'day-form' and a 'night-form'. Whilst in their day-form, Xenobians are indistinguishable from humans. Their night-form, however, is drastic in comparison. Night-forms differ from person to person; skin colour may change, tails or wings may grow, some even become feral in nature. In extreme (albeit rare) cases, a Xenobian in night-form may be mistaken for one of the many beasts that roam the planet. Despite all this, a being from this planet can change their appearance at will, meaning that they are excellent spies.

The planet itself is just as unusual as those who inhabit it. An old saying is that 'it can only be found by those who already know where it is'. The planet can become perfectly camouflaged, it seems to disappear completely. This makes it impossible to land there unless there is a native Xenobian on the ship, as the planet is always visible to them.

Like all other natives, Ravyn had her own natural night-form; and this is the guise she assumed as she worked under the Triumvirate. Facially, she was the same as an average human, save for her razor-sharp fangs. It was her body that was distinguishing. Large, bat-like wings protruded from her back (she often made these vanish when she was in close combat), and a tail not dissimilar to what you'd expect to find on a reptile swayed from side to side whenever she walked (again, she sometimes done away with it when it proved more of a hindrance). She also possessed deadly claws for hands. All of this tied in with her mastery of some unknown power that seemed to stretch beyond the Force meant that she was an intimidating being.

* * *

Darth Sion felt a flicker of some bizarre emotion as he watched his apprentice leave. He felt almost...proud. When he was told to be her Master, he thought of every possible excuse. As far as he was concerned, he worked _alone._ Nevertheless, Sion was stuck with her. He remembered showing her the true power of he dark side in the only way he knew: pain. Ravyn didn't look physically strong, but when Sion tortured her, she didn't scream and writhe in agony as he was expecting her to; in fact, she hardly responded at all to begin with. As this continued, Sion noticed her showing more and more emotion in response to his torture, however, she _smiled_. She seemed to _enjoy_ the excruciating pain she was being subjected to. Even more amazing is the fact that she seemed to come away from all this unharmed. Whilst Sion's body was cracked and decomposed as a result of years of injuries, Ravyn's was immaculate; not a single scratch nor bruise stained her pale skin. She took some form of pleasure from pain, Sion simply tolerated it and learned to use it. The two were so alike yet so different. It soon became clear why she had become his apprentice. Individually, they were a threat, together they were unstoppable. Nihilus' and Traya's days were numbered.


End file.
